


One Eternity Later

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Nearly 10,000 years have passed since Stevonnie became a permafusion. All of the other Crystal Gems have left Beach City, but they're still at the Temple, keeping watch. Then one day, Lapis arrives, and Stevonnie feels something they didn't quite feel before.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Stevonnie (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Stevonnie (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	One Eternity Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



Stevonnie had been around for a while. 9,997 years was the going estimate, at least as far as Peridot had figured out. They didn’t really care — after the first two centuries of being fused, time kinda lost most of its meaning — but they figured that becoming the first majority-human being to make it to five digits was worth something.

  


Most of the Gems had left Beach City for more exciting pastures: Ruby and Sapphire were off exploring the world, Pearl and Bismuth were out in space, either causing trouble or saving people (probably both, Stevonnie figured), and Amethyst and Peridot (and Sadie, who was alive because Science) had discovered a rip in the “dimensional fabric of the multiverse” and were busy raiding other realities for cool stuff. Last Stevonnie heard, they’d pissed off some “triangle guy” and were helping some kids fight him. And Jasper? She mellowed out after the first 2,000 years, went to Homeworld, and somehow got elected as Homeworld’s first Prime Minister, after the Diamonds retired to the Florida Keys.

  


That left Lapis, who was originally the first to leave, but was also the first to come back. Stevonnie was sitting out in the porch when they heard that familiar wing flap descend from the starry night sky.

  


“Lapis?!” Stevonnie exclaimed, standing up out of their chair. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!”

  


Stevonnie pulled Lapis into a hug before she even touched the ground. “Stevonnie! It’s good to see you, too… Uh, where is everybody?”

  


“Oh, they left sometime after you did,” Stevonnie explained. “But not everyone’s gone! Mr. Dad got pinked, so he’s still around. Though he says the 12990s are having a resurgence so he’s gonna be back on tour soon. Lars and the Off Colors still visit in between pissing off galactic empires. Right now it’s some ‘Zarkon’ guy. I dunno. Plus, Little Homeworld is still thriving. The Sciencey Gems are busy working on a way to reverse the ‘heat death of the universe’ and I’m told it’s pretty promising!”

  


“That’s...great,” Lapis said, before starting a chuckle. “Of course, I finally come back, and everyone’s gone!”

  


“Hey, hey,” Stevonnie interrupted. “I’m still here! And I’m two people so I think I qualify as an ‘everybody.’” That made Lapis actually laugh. “See? You’re feeling better already!”

  


“I suppose you being the first person I meet when I come back has its advantages,” Lapis shrugged. “Say, you wouldn’t happen to still have…?”

  


“...The Camp Pining Hearts Collector’s Edition Boxset? Why, yes I do. Peridot told me to guard it with my life, but didn’t say anything about watching it.” 

  


“Shall we, then?” Lapis said, gesturing to the door.

  


“We shall,” Stevonnie nodded, taking Lapis’ hand.

  


As they entered the house, Lapis glanced down to Stevonnie’s jeans, which still hugged the 10,000-year-old’s thighs like they hadn’t aged a day. Lapis blushed, then brushed those thoughts away. 

  


But they were open to possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Lars is fighting Zarkon from Voltron: Legendary Defender. Yes, he's fighting alongside the Paladins.
> 
> ...I might have to make that a fic of its own at some point.


End file.
